Finding Happiness
by Strawberries190
Summary: This is a story about a girl, named Akemi Tashki who trys to live a normal teenage life but her rich adoption parents are abusing her and things are happening to her body thats she dont understand.she has a unhappy life. InuXSessXAkemiXKagome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-**_The New Kid_**

The first day back to school. Summer is over and now everyone is heading to their classes as every talked and you conversed with your friends but some one had your eye. It was a kid you have never seen before and he looked weird. He had long white silky flowing hair, which was uncommon in high school now, he had on the uniform he suppose to have on with the blue pants with a white shirt along with a red tie and he on a matching blue jacket. He looked at you and you smiled then your friends finally realized that your wasn't paying attention. They saw where you were looking and started to talk about him.

"That's weird…his hair is really long." One of your friends said, you shrugged and stood.

"Maybe he is not from here, I am going to say hello." You walked overt to them even though they protested against it and you stood in front of him with a bright smile. "Hello, I am Akemi Tashki, and you?"

When he looked at you your smiled faltered. "What's the matter?" You asked as you sat beside him.

"Nothing, just go away." Was his reply, you shook your head and stood. He looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry." You turned and left to your group again. As you came back they all crowded around you.

"I told you I knew something was wrong with him." Your best friend Cho told you in a motherly way. You gave a little fake smile and stood.

"Yea, I know I was wrong to go talk to him but now since we still got a little more time left before school starts I will be on the roof." You smiled one more time as your friends got quiet and started at you with curiosity. "I am okay, just want to think."

"Are you sure you are feeling well Akemi?" Cho asked as she came to your side checking your forehead and seeing if your pulse is okay. You pushed her away laughing a little.

"I am fine." You then left your friends staring at your retreating back.

On the roof as you sat down legs all out but you didn't notice the person next to until you heard him getting up to leave you looked up to see the new kid. "New kid." You gasped out as you stood up too. "Would you sit with me?" You asked as you sat down again. To your surprise he sat back down next to you and you grabbed your gold necklace with a gold heart on it, you held the heart in your hand. You and the new guy just sat there staring at the view of trees. Then you finally broke the silence. "Where are you from?" he didn't answer but you didn't stop talking. "You don't have to say anything because you're new and your shy I guess I understand, you must be from the east because of your white long hair." You looked at him and smiled before continuing. "You are really cute you have pretty light brown eyes and for some strange reason I love your hair but lets keep that in between us if my boyfriends hears this he think that I am cheating." You giggled at the thought of your boyfriend accusing you of cheating yet again, you sighed. "That would be another useless argument."

"Why are you with him then?" You looked up at him shocked that he spoke but quickly recovered.

"I really don't know, I guess because I really like him." You sighed yet once again and laid back

"You're pretty." You laughed and shook your head 'no'. "It's true your purple hair that match your purple eyes."

"Yea but that's the only thing that everyone cares about here is the out side appearance. Never about what's in the inside." You said as you bring the necklace to your heart.

"Maybe you have an great personality." You laughed yet again and shook your head 'no'.

"I am always told that I am to happy all the time and that I am a big baby." You sighed. _'Little do anyone know that it is just a cover up.' _You thought.

"I don't believe that you're happy." You sat up in shock it's like he was reading your mind.

"How would you know?" You said sitting up and staring at him.

"I can see it in your eyes…I see pain and sadness not happiness." You turned your head away from him and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You can see threw me like that." He nodded and you smiled weakly. "I wonder why no one else has every said that."

"Maybe they wouldn't feel right speaking about it, and stop smiling." You raised and eyebrow

"Why?"

"Cause it is fake."

"What's your name?"

"I am Inuyasha Toshio."

"How come all of a sudden you open up?"

"I didn't I just talked that's all."

"But…you're so different from everyone else I know."

"Because I am not I express my thoughts and feelings?"

"Yea that's why."

"Feh…so what."

"Its nothing bad it's just that here it's like everyone keeps hidden about who they really are and with you its seems like I can be myself without being called childish or stupid." You sighed then you heard some foot steps you turned around to see your boyfriend Jiro, You sighed again and gave a look to Inuyasha saying 'its going to be trouble.' He shrugged and stood as you stood and walked pass Jiro giving Jiro a scrutinizing look and left to get back to class. You stood and watched Inuyasha leave then averted your attention to your boyfriend. "What is it Jiro?" You asked as you sat back down.

"Who is he?"

"He is the new kid…that's all."

"You are cheating on me with that weirdo." You rolled your eyes and stood to face him.

"No I am not…if you think so then break up with me." You hollered at him. He started to walk to you and you started to back away and soon you weren't able to step back anymore because you were on the edge, you looked back and your eyes got big at how long of a drop it would be you looked back at Jiro.

"Now what were you saying?" He asked like he would really push you off the building if you said again and you decided to try and see if he would. You thought u had nothing to lose.

"I said why wont u break up with me if u think that I am cheating on you?" You saw something flash across his eyes then you came to realization that he would push you.

"I won't lose you to no one you understand…if I can't be with you then no one can." He started to reach a hand for you, you kept still so that you wouldn't fall then as soon as he was about to grab you a strong wind blew and you lose balance and started to fall back.

**_Thank you for reading what will happen, cliffhanger O.o wait and see. Leave reviews and criticism is welcomed with open arms lol. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-_At Home_

You started to fall back he was reaching for you but you didn't reach back for him you feel back closed your eyes as you enjoyed the wind of falling. Jiro leaned over the edge of the building and saw you falling. "Akemi." He shouted. You opened your eyes when you heard your name you looked at him and smiled with a single tear drop falling from your eye then there was a golden light glowing around you. You screamed as the light burned into you then the light went away and you kept falling unconscious and right before your body hit the ground it stopped and was hovering a couple of feet off the ground everyone crowded around your floating body then somebody came and grabbed your body from hovering and held you close you opened your eyes slightly all you saw was white hair.

"Inu-." Then you fainted.

When you woke up you were at home in your queen size bed. You touched your aching head as you remembered what happened to you. You climbed out of bed and stood as dizziness took over you. You sat back down on your bed and held your head when a maid came in with a sad look. "Your dad wants to see you right away." At that your dizziness disappeared and you looked at your maid.

"Is he mad?" You asked as you were heading to his hang out room. The maid nodded 'yes' and left you to your doom. You knocked on the door to wait for an answer, you knocked again.

"Enter." His voice thundered through the doors to meet you. You slowly and cautiously opened the doors and saw him sitting in a decorative chair you slowly approached him.

"You called for me?" You said cautiously. He looked at you and rolled his eyes.

"What were you think you were doing...trying to get attention?" He asked you and cocked your head to the side as you thought _'Why would I want that type of attention…why would I want any attention?' _

"No sir, I wasn't trying to get any attention at all." You admitted slowly. He stood his big body in front of you it was like you shrunk ten times more.

"So now you are calling me a liar, an exaggerator?" You tried to back away but he grabbed your long purple hair and twisted it within his hand. You winced in pain as you looked up at him with tears forming in your eyes. "You're an ugly bitch; you were prettier when you were a baby." He snarled at you and threw you into his work desk, the corner of the desk pierced your side you screamed in pain and hit the floor. "Stop screaming you little bitch." He pulled you up by your hair and smacked you to the wall you hit the wall and slide down, with tears storming down your cheeks; you tried to crawl away but he grabbed your arm and pulled you up and grabbed you by the neck, cutting off your breathing, you started panting for breaths, you got light headed and fainted and he dropped you and had your maid put u back in bed. Your maid kissed you on your forehead you flinched at the touch but that was it. There was a knock at your door.

"Akemi, wake up its time for dinner." Your maid called through the door you stirred but didn't awake. The door opened and she nearly shook you. "Sweetie wake up for either your mom or your dad come up here." Your eyes snapped open and you sat up and fell out of bed and ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror you had a purple round bruise on your cheek and you moved your hair to see that there were two on your neck then you remembered your side as you slowly lifted your shirt there was a big purple bruise you heard a gasp and looked to see your maid in tears, you quickly put down your shirt and tried ignore the pain from the shirt touching it. You gave your maid a weak smile and left to join your "parents" for dinner. When you got down stairs your "mom" acted like she didn't see a thing on your face. Dinner went by with no one saying anything until the end. Your "mom" said something:

"Akemi do the dishes." Then she and her husband got up and left you there playing with your food. You grabbed all the dishes and went into the kitchen and did the dishes. You cried while you did the dishes and on the way up to your room, you heard you mom and dad arguing about you. "Why would you hit her where people could see?" She yelled at him. You hurried to your room not wanting to hear anymore. You laid on your bed with tears streaming down your face. Your maid came in and changed you into some night clothes and tried not to hurt you. When you woke up the next morning you were in pain, you slowly climbed out of the bed and took a nice hot shower stinging your bruises but you tried to ignore it. You put on your uniform trying to ignore the pain but you couldn't you groan and cried as you slide on your shirt. You had to wear your hair down to hide at least the bruises on your neck you, you grabbed your backpack and left for school.

**_Yea I had a hard time writing the abusive part cause its sad but please review and let me know your thoughts .. The next chapter will be much better and not so short hopefully. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-**_Better Friends_**

When you got to school you saw Inuyasha and a girl arguing, you walked up to them and they stopped arguing. "Hi, Inuyasha and I guess Inuyasha's friend." You smiled then you remembered what he said you stopped smiling. Then you noticed that they were looking at you very sad.

"What happened to your face?" The girl asked you slightly touched the bruised but winced away and looked down.

"I…I…I ran into the door." Was the best lie you could think of, you were always a bad liar. Inuyasha gave a fake laugh before saying:

"Bullshit." Inuyasha yelled out and the girl hit him.

"Forget I asked…my name is Kagome." You shook her hand.

"It seems that you know Inuyasha better then me, so why is he so strange?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Oh and I am Akemi."

"Let's go on the roof I will tell you there, for some reason I trust you…and in time you will learn to trust me." She gave you a warm smile and you didn't return it. On the roof you, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a small circle. "Inuyasha is not from here, he is from the futile area and I can and he can travel in between times." You sat with your mouth in a 'O' form.

"There must be more." Was all you could say, Kagome sighed.

"Yea there I am a miko."

"What's that?" You asked with your head cocked to the side.

"It's a priestess."

"Ohhh like we learning in history class?" You asked. Kagome nodded.

"There is a scent on you…it smells like a -." There was a big bang of the door to the roof flying open we all looked and Inuyasha got into a fighting position. Jiro stepped out into the clear and everyone seemed relieved, except for you, you stood as Jiro approached you.

"Akemi, we need to talk." Jiro tried to grab your wrist but you pulled away.

"No "we" don't Jiro." You said softly while looking down.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" He said in a frustrated voice. You looked up at him and saw the flash go across his eyes again. Inuyasha then stood in between you and him.

"She is trying to say that you and she are over." Inuyasha said. Jiro tried to reach for you again but Inuyasha got into the way. "Leave her alone."

"She is my property not yours." Jiro yelled at Inuyasha, you gasped.

"So is that all I ever was to you?" You asked slowly and softly

"Akemi…I didn't mean it." Jiro said trying to cool off.

"I believe you did Jiro…you and me are over and that's final." You yelled with tears flowing down your face and Kagome ran after you. Inuyasha pushed Jiro back not hard but enough to make him stumble. Inuyasha went to go find you and Kagome. You and Kagome were found in the back of the school by the track walking.

"So Akemi are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, you nodded and hugged Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Thanks you two are great friends even though I just met you its feels like I know you more then everything." You sighed and looked down. "I guess that since I know about you two secrets you can know mine." You sat on a bench on the side of the track and Inuyasha and Kagome sat too. "Well when I was very young as in a baby I learned that my parents died in a car accident, so I went to a orphaned, I was adopted right away was what I was told, I was adopted by some rich married couple and as I got older they started hating me and beating because of their frustrations and every time they are to see me or hit my they always say how I looked when I was younger and how now I am just a ugly bitch." Kagome gasped and hugged you and you saw Inuyasha getting mad. "Yea I had everything I wanted when I was young but I was missing the one thing that every one needed and that was love." You started to cry silent tears and you grabbed your side from the shacking you were doing. Kagome removed your hand slowly and stood you up and pulled up your shirt and she gasped then Inuyasha looked at it and got really pissed.

"This happened yesterday…it is still fresh." Inuyasha yelled out. "How could they after you fainting at school."

"That's why they did it." You said softly as you pulled down your shirt and sat back down.

"What…why?" Kagome asked with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh please don't cry…don't cry for me I don't need any one sad because of me I don't need that." Kagome starred in shock at you as she let the tears fall. "I am not that important for you to be crying because of me."

"What the hell have they been teaching you at your house." Inuyasha yelled

"That I am worthless, and that I am nothing and nobody loves me is all." You said as in it was nothing. "But yea, my dad beat me up for fainting at school he said I was trying to get attention." Kagome couldn't stop crying she just sat there starring at you crying.

"That's not true Akemi you're really pretty and beautiful and you're unique because your hair matches your eyes. And you are more then enough smart." Kagome hugged you softly minding your side. She gave a weak smile. "How about you spend the night over my house this weekend?" You smiled a true smile this time. "It would be me, you, my little brother and Inuyasha."

"No, cause you are leaving this weekend." Your smile faltered at Inuyasha saying that. "She might be able to come to it's a certain scent about her." He nodded at you and you smiled happily and hugged him.

"You two are the best." You cheered and hugged them both. "My parents would be happy to see me away." The wind blew as the bell for school to start then Kagome noticed your neck she bout tackled you to see what it was she cocked your head to the side and moved your waist length hair out the way.

"How did he do this?"

"He choked me until I fainted again." You said sadly, she let go of you and stepped back.

"I don't know you're so called parents but right now I hate their guts." Kagome said as you all were walking back to the school building to go to class.

The rest of the day went by fast with you hiding your face so people wouldn't see the bruise that was there. You saw Kagome and Inuyasha after school.

"How about you come to my house for dinner?" Kagome asked

"No, that's not a good idea without my parents knowing no telling what they would do to me when I finally got home." You said in one breath but you looked sad. "But I would love too."

"Yea I will just wait into this weekend when you spend the night with me." Kagome sighed and Inuyasha stood there impatient

"Now can we go Kagome I am starving." Inuyasha dragged Kagome away as you waved by with your home and as soon as you turned in the direction to go home your whole entire demeanor changed. You took one step after another slowly as you reached the front porch you froze before you entered the house, got out your key and opened the front door and was immediately smacked down to the floor; you held your face and looked up to see your mom glowering over you.

"You're late you little bitch." You tried to get up so you can explain why but was kicked down onto the ground you held your side and stomach and pain as you cried out. "Where were you you little whore?" You stomached the pain and sat straight or at least tried to.

"I talked with a friend for a few minutes I am only 4 minutes late." You said as you tried to defend yourself. You watched as she became more angry you winced at what was about to happen. She grabbed your hair and pulled you up so that you were face to face, her breath stunk like old people you wanted to puke but held it in.

"I know how late you are you stupid slut." She threw you back on the floor and kicked you in your hurt rib you doubled over in pain as you screamed at the pain she kept kicking you until there was a knock at the door.

**_I really wish you all will at least review and give me some encouragement you know. But hope you enjoy…ahhahaha another cliffhanger. Who is at the door? Read next chappie and find out _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-_**Spending the Night **_

There was a knock on the door; your mother gave you a pitiful look before fixing up herself and answering the door. You scooted out of the way so that who ever was at the door couldn't see you; you sat behind the door with your back against the wall trying to breath but it was hard since your ribs were in pain. The door slammed shut and you mom walked away from you stopped and said. "Tomorrow you're spending the night at your friends better have fun while you can." Then she marched out of the main hall into her private room. You sighed as you tried to get up but couldn't succeed that's when your maid came down stairs with your laundry and dropped the basket on the floor and ran to your side.

"Which one did this?" Your maid asked as she helped you up. She gave you a worried glance as she helped you up to your room.

"It was the mom this time." You said in a slow and soft tone. She opened up the door and sat you on the bed.

"You haven't gotten your side checked out yet?"

"No, there is no need."

"The hell is there isn't. You could have a few broken ribs." She bout yelled at you. You gave a weak smile before saying.

"At least you care." Then you were out cold for the rest of the day.

The next day when you woke up you were in pain. You groaned and rolled and screamed into a pillow as the pain shook through your body, you started to cry as you couldn't move but you couldn't stay here today it was the weekend and you wanted to see your friends and plus spend the night at Kagome's. Your maid walked in and sat you up and whipped away your tears. "Go to the doctor." She said to you in a hush tone you shook your head 'no' and she helped you up. "Lets get you dressed." She helped you into your big closet and sat you on a bench that was in there and started going through your clothes she found a pair of black jeans with a little of glitter on them and found a red shirt that was like a corset and had a black flower on the back of it then she got out your black and red flower slippers.

"Oh no I am not wearing that corset it hugs my ribs." You called out in remembrance of your hurt ribs to her.

"I know they are hurt but you are putting this on after I fix you up a little." She smiled at you and you shook her head 'no' but she sat it next to you. She then went to your dower and got out some black and red panties set. You sighed.

"What id with you today? Black and red?" You asked as she pulled out 4 ribbons 2 red and 2 black.

"Red and black look cute on you for some reason." She said as she helped you into your bathroom and ran you some bath water and sat you on the toilet. She left you and went into your room and put your clothes on your bed by the time she came back your bath was full she unbutton your shirt and slide it off you bit your lip to stop yourself from screaming from pain. Then she helped you slide out of your pants and helped you into the tub you bit harder on your lip to keep from screaming. She washed you up and helped you out of the tub. She got you out of the tub she wrapped up tour ribs and rubbed medicine on your neck and face dressed and did your hair into two low ponytails with red and black ribbons on each ponytail red ponytail at the top then she braided it and put black ribbons on the end of the braid and she handed you a backpack that was filled with clothes and two pockets on the front. One pocket was filled with medicine for her bruises and the other filled with wrapping supplies for her ribs. You smiled at her and hugged her.

"I will miss while I am gone." She kissed you on the cheek.

"Have fun while you can." That was all she said before she left. You sat there waiting for her to come back but instead your mom appeared in your doorway you gasp and your eyes widen in horror.

"Come on they are waiting for you." Was what she said you looked up at her in complete shock and shook you head.

"I cant walk…my ribs hurt to bad." You said lowly scared she might lash out on you. But instead you saw her give a false smile. And come to you.

"Then why didn't you just say so." And she helped you up, she helped you down stairs and there stood Kagome, her mother and Inuyasha. She helped you approach them before handing you to Kagome to help you stand but before she gave you to Kagome she squeezed your rib and you closed your eyes and bit your lip to swallow the pain. Kagome couldn't hold you so she gave you to Inuyasha. "Sorry…she fell down the stairs…right sweetie." She said to you in a threatening tone. You were in your own land when you saw her piercing gaze on you.

"Oh huh. Yea I fell down the stairs." Then you went back to your own thoughts. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each knowing better, but Kagome's mother didn't so she spoke:

"Oh how did you fall down the stairs?" You came back to your senses and looked at Kagome and she gave you a 'sorry' look you smiled.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and missed a step." You gave a fake laugh and grabbed your ribs and they tried to see check and see if your okay but you pushed them back. "I am very clumsy."

"Oh then maybe you should stay here and recover." Your eyes widen if you were to stay there you would never get better. That's when Kagome came in.

"No she cant we have to work on a project and its due next week." She gave a sad smile at having to lie to her mother.

"Oh okay. Such a pretty girl to be clumsy." You gave a fake smile and looked away.

"Now you should be on your way." You mom said with the fakest smile ever but in her eyes it was like she was going to kill you. Inuyasha helped you into the front seat and got in the back with Kagome.

"Your mom seems really nice." Kagome's mom said, Kagome gasped.

"Mommy…you shouldn't mention ever ever Akemi's mom." You didn't even hear what was going on you were to busy looking out the window. "Akemi are you okay?" You then snapped back to reality.

"Yea."

"I cant stand lying to my mom Akemi can I tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"Only if she promises not to say anything cause I cant end up in a orphaned." Was all you said before looking back out the window. Kagome told her mom the whole story except for what happened yesterday.

"Akemi…what happened yesterday when you got home?" Kagome asked and Kagome's mom grabbed your hand for reassurance.

"My mom beat me she said I was late and nearly kicked my ribs out until your mom came." You looked at Kagome's mom with a 'thank you' smile and she smiled back.

"Oh my…that was you screaming?" As she recalled yesterday, you nodded. "Oh, poor baby. We have to work on them bruises, oh I know Kagome take her to the other time and take her to a nice hot spring." You raised an eyebrow. "She has told you right?" You nodded and she smiled again.

"Oh yea you would like the hot springs. Let's just hope you can get through the well." Kagome said a little better in her mood; as they reached Kagome's house and Inuyasha helped you out of the car. Kagome walked on the other side of you twirling your ponytails. "I love your hair like this." She said as you came into the living room and saw her granddad and little brother watching the television. Kagome greeted them and introduced you and soon you were up in her room with you sitting in her computer chair and Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on her bed. You blushed at a sudden thought. "Why are you blushing for?" Kagome asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Oh nothing just thinking that you and Inuyasha make a great couple." You said as you yourself yawned then you noticed the blush on Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks and you laughed. "But it would be a weird match up." You said as you tried to lessen the tension in the room. There was a knock on the door and Kagome's mom came in.

"Here is a heating patch for your ribs it will bring down the swollenness of it." She handed you a big heated patch.

"Thank you so much, you are so very kind to me." You said a little upset and they saw it in your eyes.

"What's the matter dear?" Kagome's mom asked. You smiled and tried to be in a better mood.

"It's just that I am not used to such kind treatment the only I usually get is from my maid." You said looking down but then you got over and looked up. "How am to make this work?" You said as you lifted the patch in the air.

"Lets see we can wrap it against you hurt rib, until the morning." Kagome's mom said going to get some medicated wrapping stuff that you already have in your backpack.

"But I already…" and she was gone you sighed and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha who were looking at you thoughtfully. "What is something on my face?" they both shook their head.

"Oh." And you looked away.

"I truly done see it Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him but you could hear.

"Look it is all in her appearance just imagine the ears and the tail and the claws." Inuyasha whispered back you then got annoyed and looked at them suspicious.

"Is there something you know about me that I don't know?" You asked as you narrowed your eyes in a criticizing look, they shook their and looked all around as if they wasn't talking about you; then Kagome's mom came back in with wrapping. "I was meaning to tell you that I already have some." You said to her as she made Inuyasha get out.

"How could you wear this it has to be tight around your ribs causing more pain." She said instead. You gave up as she helped you take off your shirt.

"My maid put a cushion on the side of my hurt ribs." You showed them the cushion and they just nodded at the creativity. "The shirt is very difficult to put on because the only way to keep it tight is the strings on the side and the little hooks in the back." You explained

"But over all it is a beautiful shirt." Kagome cooed and Kagome's mother agreed, they wrapped the heating pad to your side and helped you put on your night clothes and Kagome argued about you sleeping on the floor cause you were hurt so you ended up sleeping in her bed and Inuyasha sat at the computer desk half sleep half wake.

_**Hey sorry it took me so freaking long to update I have been super b-u-s-y but I promise to make it up to you somehow. Sesshy is coming up in the next chapter . Oh and please please review I feel as if I am writing this and it sucks because I have no reviews. Well so long!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-_**Inuyasha's Brother**_

When you awoke Kagome and Inuyasha was already up and you saw Kagome packing you sat up and rubbed your eyes as you noticed that your side felt so much better you hopped out of the bed and started dancing and jumping around. Kagome stopped packing and looked at you weird as you stopped and smiled at her with a bright smile. "It's just that I had the best sleep I have had since along time and my side feels so much better." You exclaimed in joy as you hugged Kagome who laughed and hugged you back. You pulled away and covered your mouth and went to your bag. "I know I got morning breath so where is your bathroom." She gave you directions to the bathroom and you took a bath and brushed your teeth (the whole morning routine). You put on blue jeans with pink lace going down the sides and a pink lacy belt, your shirt was a pink tank top with pink lace on the sides, you did your hair in the two braids again but used pink ribbons and but on pink flip flops. You came downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagome's little brother (A/N-forgot his name) and Kagome's mom (A/N-forgot her name…last name) and Kagome's grandfather (A/N-same). You gave a silent hello and sat down to eat then a question popped into your head. "Oh, Kagome where are we going?"

"To the other time." She said stuffing her face as Inuyasha was doing the same. You sighed and ate a little; you didn't eat a lot do to the fact that you were excited about going into another time. You guys finished eating and went upstairs and grabbed your bags, said goodbye to Kagome's family and went down to the shrine. She looked at you curiously as you looked into the well with big eyes.

"Does it ever end?" You asked as you leaned a little bit further in the well and knowing your clumsy self your hand slipped and you fell into the well. As you were falling blue air filled around you and all of a sudden you hit your butt hard on the well bottom. "weird." You muttered to yourself as you hopped out of the well and were taking by a beautiful scene you gaped and listened to the bird's chirps and the wind whistle. Then you heard Kagome calling you. "Yea up here." You called to her as you admired the view she hopped out of the well with Inuyasha, they wasn't admiring the view instead they were looking at you. "What?" You looked at your hands and noticed you had claw hands your eyes got big then you felt something touch the back of your leg you looked to see a tail you grabbed it and looked at it big eyed. "What happen to me?" You asked as you started to comb through your tail.

"That's not all." Kagome said as she handed you a mirror, you looked at it and gaped, your cat ears were perked up and you had a white heart on your forehead.

"Freaky." You said lowly as you gave Kagome back her mirror. "There has to be an explanation for this." You pointed out as you sat on the ground and thought about it your tail swaying back and forth behind you.

"Maybe it was your necklace." Inuyasha stated as he sat down too and Kagome following. "Remember when you fell off the building and your necklace glowed maybe here it has more power then in Kagome's time." You nodded in understanding the theory.

"Possible…possible." You said as you stood and stretch. "Lets think on this later." They stood and agreed.

"We are going to Inuyasha's village." Kagome stated as she started walking, Inuyasha following right behind her and you falling behind in thought. You saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk into a hut as you were coming back to reality as you walked in you saw a small group catch your attention you looked at a young girl with a big boomerang and saw a small fire cat sitting in her lap and on her shoulder was a small demon (A/N-forgot what demon he was) across the hut was a old lady mixing herbs and next to her…your eyes widen at the sight of the guy next to the old lady.

'_That looks just like Jiro.' _You thought as you slowly backed out of the hut with everyone looking from you to the guy.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she looked at you then back at the guy, her eyes got big as she ran after the hut after you; you were walking back to the well when Kagome caught up to you. "Akemi…are you okay?" She walked in front of you to stop u from walking; you were looking at the ground and nodded and started walking around her but she grabbed you, you looked at her with tears coming down your face. "Yea I know." Kagome immediately embraced you as you sobbed.

"I thought…" You started choking on your words and Kagome patted your back for reassurance and you finished. "I thought I was over him completely." You pulled away and shook your head. "But I guess I am not." You wiped your eyes and stood straight with your tail wrapped around your waist.

"I will help you forget about him…and plus here the scenery is just wonderful." Kagome said turning you back to the way of the hut. You nodded and walked with her back to the hut but you wouldn't go in. "Go in Akemi." You shook your head and took a step back. "Why not?" She asked a little annoyed

"Is it possible for me to take a small walk and clear my mind?" You asked in a low quiet voice. Kagome sighed and nodded her head yea, you turned to leave but Kagome called after you.

"I will give you 2 hours to clear your mind and if you are not back by then we are going looking for you." She called out as you started to walk again. You laughed and sprinted off towards the forest, you ran as fast as you could enjoying the wind against your face, you finally got tired and slowed into a walk, you came to a river you looked at your reflection. Your long waist purple hair and matching purple eyes and you touched the heart that was on your forehead then your ears perked up as you heard sobbing; You walked a little further down the river and found a little girl crying, you went up to her and kneeled to her level.

"What's the matter?" You asked the girl that had a messed up kimono on and a side pony tail with the back of her hair out you gave her a shy smile as she looked at you.

"Who…who…who are you?" She asked as she looked at you with tears in her eyes, she looked about 8 years old, you realized and that she shouldn't be out like this.

"I am Akemi and you are?"

"I am Rin." She looked at you with tears streaming down her face you gave a shy smile and went to wipe away her tears at first she flinched but you gave a reassuring smile and she let you wipe away her tears and you helped her up and notice her leg bleeding.

"Is that why you were crying?" You asked shyly and she nodded and you went into your back pack that was on your back and pulled out gauze and ointment for her wound and you wrapped up her hurt leg and smiled at her. "Better?" She nodded happily and you sat next to her. "So, where are your parents?"

"They are dead." She said emotionless you gasped and your tail drooped.

"Oh, so why are you out here?" You asked

"Waiting for Master Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she eyed your tail. "Oh may I please touch it?" She asked jumping for it you moved it out of the way and she sat up looking at you sad. "Oh please its just looks so fluffy." She asked again you nodded and she jumped for it again but you moved it again.

"Got to catch it first." You said happily as you stood and wiggled your tail in her face and she hopped up after you and started chasing your tail, you and Rin was running around with her chasing your tail; you looked in front of you and noticed someone standing there you tried to stop and you did but then Rin ran into you and you fell on the person.

"I caught it." Rin exclaimed as she held the tail up and rubbed it against her. "So soft and warm." She said lowly, then she noticed the person and let go of you tail. "Lord Sesshomaru." You finally climbed off cause Rin finally got off of you; you blushed and took a step back to let Rin to Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru this is Akemi-sama, she helped me fix my leg." Rin showed Lord Sesshomaru her leg and Sesshomaru nodded in approval. Rin looked at you and went behind you and pushed you closer to Sesshomaru, you noticed that he looked very similar to Inuyasha and that he was hot even though he was just as emotionless as ever. "Say hi Akemi-sama." Rin said playing with your tail now, you blushed even more.

"Uh, hi." You said with a little bow and he did a small bow that was hardly recognizable. Rin gasped, you and Sesshomaru's attention was on her now.

"Can I play with your ears?" You laughed and you saw Sesshomaru's expression soften but then got stone again. _'So this little girl is a weak spot for this guy.' _You thought as you looked at Rin with a grin.

"You have to choose either the tail or the ears," you saw Rin pout then put her finger to her chin in concentration you couldn't help but think that she look so adorable.

"I choose the tail then." She went back to playing with your long white fluffy tail. You looked at Rin for a little then looked at Sesshomaru. _'He really is hot.' _You thought as you eyed him then you saw his eyes on you, you and Sesshomaru locked eyes, you getting lost into amber eyes then he broke eye contact to look at Rin, you blushed and looked at Rin then you remembered Kagome and you nearly jumped that causing Rin and Sesshomaru to look at you, you blushed.

"I just remembered that I have to go." You said backing away. You kept walking backwards and ran into a tree you rubbed your head and went back to walking backwards waving bye to Rin who kept waving then you bolted back to Inuyasha's village when you arrived you saw Kagome gathering people for a hunting party. Kagome saw you and ran to you grabbing your ear.

"I said 2 hours it is pass 2 hours it's 2 and a half hours." Kagome said yelling at you with you 'meow' in pain.

"Sorry I lost track of time I was so much in thought." You said as she let go of your ear.

"I will let you slide this time." You smiled at her and her motherly ways.

"Yes mama." You said with a laugh and entered the hut. You came in and sat next to Inuyasha and he noticed the freshly red ear.

"She grabbed your ear." You nodded rubbing your ear and smiling shyly. Kagome started to cook and you all ate in silent then Kagome ruined it.

"Akemi don't go anywhere because we are starting to travel tomorrow."

_**I hope you like this chapter, I know its not the best but atleast Sesshy is in it now!!! Now please review I am getting desperate here!!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was busy all summer and now school has started I will be on the computer more because of it well I say I owe u 2 or 3 chapters hope u enjoy.

Chapter 1-_**Just A Test**_

Akemi woke up earlier then the rest of the group in their hut so she decided to go take a little walk and be back before they leave. She silently crept out of the hut and ran full blast into the woods; she ran jumping over big roots and dodging the open branches that threatened to smack her in the face while running. She would smile enjoying the long run then hearing a high pitch giggling she stopped in mid step almost falling but catching her balance and turning she would see a open field filled with flowers , she would see Rin running around picking random flowers she would lean against a tree and watch. Akemi watched Rin be scolded by a nasty looking toad for no reason Rin would just laugh and ignore the toad continuing to pick flowers. While watching Rin, Akemi got this tingling sensation and knew it was her senses kicking in she smelled Rin's sent from where she stood and the nasty along with some two headed dragon she also smelled a familiar sent kind of smelled like Rin but Rin of course had her own sent. Akemi wiggled her nose and tried to ignore the scents of all the things around her.

Sesshomaru smelled Akemi approaching and started heading towards her, as he got closer he noticed her sent was of strawberries, the smell oddly aroused him, he saw her lean against a tree and watch Rin pick flowers, something about her interest him. She wiggled her nose and watched Rin that's when he finally approached her, she merely glanced at him then back to Rin. She then pushed off the tree with her shoulder and walked into the fields completely leaving Sesshomaru behind, when Rin saw Akemi; she squealed in a girly way and ran over to her. Rin hugged Akemi legs giggling and handed her some flowers Akemi took them and sniffed then slowly smiling she bent down and hugged Rin tightly. "Thank you Rin." Akemi said smiling brightly, she sat down and Rin sat next to her and played with her tail.

"I just love your tail." Rin said rubbing against it, Akemi would just smile at her. "You ears are pretty too." Rin begin to ramble on about how cute her tail and ears are but she wasn't listening she was starring at Sesshomaru. Rin noticed them starring at each other and raised her brow. "Ms.Akemi-sama do you like Lord Sesshomaru, I mean the way you're starring-." She stopped at Akemi and Sesshomaru looked at her, she giggled nervously standing she would begin to walk away slowly. "I will be…over there." She motioned with her head and dashed off.

"Cute little brat." Akemi would mumble watching her go back to picking flowers; she would smile despite the fact that she felt really awkward by Sesshomaru. She could feel Sesshomaru amber eyes burning into her; she would shiver and look at him. "Don't stare its rude _Lord _Sesshomaru." She would spat at him. He didn't budge, he didn't move his eyes off her, it annoyed her deep inside she growled, her patience wearing thin she stood abruptly and put her hands on her hips. "Stare at someone else." She would shout. Rin would stop playing and stare at Akemi wide eyed, the toad that was watching Rin would stop and look at the two his jaw dropping. He would wobble his way over to Akemi and hit her in the leg with his stick, the hit feeling like a little sting she would just growl lowly and kick the nasty looking toad away from her. She would stare back at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes.

There is no way he was going to allow her to talk to him in this kind of manner but he was intrigued with the fact she had enough guts to stand up to him, and now she was starring at him with killer eyes. '_She has no patience.' _He thought as he just starred at her, his face stone and eyes cold.

"Do not talk to this Sesshomaru in that underrating manner." He would say in a cool tone this only made her more pissed. She hissed and balled her hands into fist grounding her heels into the ground. He watched her temper flare in a matter of seconds; Rin starred wide eyed and mouth wide open, the toad doing the same thing. "Control your temper wrench." Sesshomaru would add. He wanted to test her to see what she can do. Her claw extended as she opened her hands her claws would be dripping with green acid, burning little holes in the ground, he would raise a brow. "Do u plan to attack me?" Just when she was about to attack him she heard her name being called she growled and didn't move, she wanted to rip him to pieces. Inuyasha came through the woods and stared at Akemi and Sesshomaru his mouth dropped open seeing the anger radiate off of her.

"Ay Akemi." Inuyasha would call out to her as he walks up to her he would stop not getting to close. "Leave that idiot alone Akemi and lets go." Akemi did budge she would stare glare at Sesshomaru and her claws still dripping with acid. Inuyasha would sigh in annoyance. "Come on Akemi, Kagome is worried about u." At the mention of Kagome her claws drew back and she looked at Inuyasha her eyes cold as ice, Inuyasha would back away a little and motion with his head towards the woods. "Lets go." She would glance back at Sesshomaru then she would turn to look at Rin, her face sadden as she looked at Rin who seemed now a little afraid of her, Akemi tried to find word to say to the little girl but found none she turned stiffly away from them and walked off into the woods.

**Sorry it took me forever to update….please review. **


End file.
